


Explosions and Other Festival Games

by Catikum



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Dead Toby Smith | Tubbo, Graphic Violence, Hurt No Comfort, Major Character Injury, Major character death - Freeform, Sad TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Thats how we like our angst, Villain Wilbur Soot, WHY IS THAT A TAG YALL, We do be making the angry british boy sad, oopsie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 09:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26969509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catikum/pseuds/Catikum
Summary: I got sad and angsty at 3 am about the election, this is the product. Written post Wilbur loosing it but prefestival.
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 97





	1. A Celebration of Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I probably won't edit this, uh oops ig? I'm still working on my other fic and potentially another one so :D. This was just a slight vent so.

The bombs went off mid speech, the calm voice of Tubbo morphing into a choked scream as the floor beneath him erupted. It cracked under his boots, hissing as he frantically tried to escape.  
He tripped over the quickly breaking ground, it shook beneath him before beginning to blow. He panicked, the first blast sending him flying forward as he tried to get up. He fell straight into the ground, his arms and legs screaming in pain as he heaved himself up to run.  
He couldn't escape the second wave of bombs, especially not when Pogtopia pressed in their attack. He frantically tried to run, clutching his burnt stomach.  
Suddenly Tubbo found himself face to face with a sharp, shimmering diamond sword. Its holder a tall, brunette man in a beanie.  
Tubbo held his bleeding side and slumped in pain, his legs crying out at the feeling of standing. "Wilbur" he wheezingly acknowledged, looking up at the other.  
"Is this what freedom you wanted?" Wilbur asked quietly, taking a step forward.  
Tubbo stumbled back, legs finally giving way, he whimpered when he hit the ground. "No, no Wilbur I want it to go back to the way it was" he answered, curling in on himself once more. His legs were torn from the explosions, as well as his stomach, blood quickly seeping through the pristine suit.  
"So thats why you were so quick to obey? To turn on us? Turn on Tommy?" Wilbur asked, pointing the blade closer to the younger's throat.  
"No, I would never turn on Tommy" he said frantically, and it was true. He'd rather die then leave his best friend behind.  
"Liar" Wilbur snarled, a dark glint in his eyes. He pushed forward, nearly pinning Tubbo to the ground with his intimidating height alone.  
"You would ditch him, ditch us in a second if we started failing" he crept closer. The blade was hairs away from Tubbos throat, who had suddenly gone very still.  
"I wouldn't" he whimpered, tears forming in his eyes. Eyes once so full of life, now dulled with war and tragedy.  
"I won't have to find out if you're lying" Wilbur said calmly,his dark eyes filled with bloodlust as a smile formed on his face. He raised his sword before slicing it quick and easily.  
Tubbo let out a garbled scream, hands clutching his throat as blood rushed through his fingers. Bloody bubbles formed at the corners of his mouth as he tried to cry out for help. He keeled over himself, desperately trying to keep the blood in as it rushed out. The boy eventually went limp, tears and blood mixing on his face and hands as he struggled to breath his final breath.  
Wilbur watched for a moment before he turned to leave, only taking a few steps before being met with a slightly cracked white mask. The figure wore a green hoodie, his dirty blonde hair falling in front of the mask in places.  
"Wilbur we capt-" Dream began before stopping dead in his tracks. He nearly dropped his sword at the sight.  
Wilbur stood tall as always, confident in his choices, but nothing else was the same about the man in front of him. He had wild hair, dirty, stained clothes, a bloodied sword, and worst of all a face of a monster. His smile was something even war veterans would fear, crooked and toothy. His eyes were alight with thrill, a vengeance even.  
Behind him lay a small boy in a suit, bathing the grass with blood. The body was still, laying in the grass, hands covered in blood and throat cleanly slit. It was covered in large burns, a large one of it stomach and legs.  
"Wilbur what have you done?" Dream asked weakly, staring blankly into the dull, glassy eyes of Tubbo. Tubbo who has once cried over the bees Dream killed, Tubbo who he watched faithfully trail behind Tommy for years. Tubbo who he taught parkour, and cheered on as he did challenges.  
"Wilbur why?" He repeated quieter, stepping closer and reaching a hand out to the carnage.  
"He was bound to betray us Dream"  
Wilbur said simply.  
"Betray? Betray you?? Wilbur that boy could never even yell at Tommy let alone betray him" Dream yelled frantically, not knowing what to do.  
"You don't know that" Wilbur said darkly, "we oughta meet up with the others eh? Wouldn't want Tommy to celebrate his freedom alone now would we?"  
Wilbur walked off like it was just a normal day, like he hadn't slaughtered a child, as if he hadn't just killed what he swore to protect as if he hadn't called Tubbo's death 'freedom'. Dream watched him go, still not thinking it was real.  
He glanced back at Tubbo, splayed in the grass, clean lines cutting through dirt and blood across his cheeks. He had cried before his died, Dream thought hopelessly.


	2. Life Goes On

Tommy should've known when Wilbur and Dream walked back that something was off. He should've seen the bloody glint of Wilbur's sword and the way Dream walked slow and cautious and immediately have known. He should've rushed up and demanded what Wilbur had done the minute he saw their eyes, Wilbur, his mentor, his brother, one of the few people he trusted, his eyes nearly black with a look Tommy couldn't define. Joy? Glee? Thrill? Tommy didn't know, but it strangely scared him.

It scared him more when Dream didn't look at him, near avoiding him. But Tommy didn't say anything, he should've but he was scared. Scared of Wilbur.

Tommy should've known that something had gone wrong when he heard Niki's screams of anguish on their walk back. They all had turned to the burning city, all but Dream and Wilbur. Her voice echoed through the trees, a frantic cry as if someone had died. Tommy should've known someone had.

Tommy should've known something was up when a corpse-like Fundy had handed Wilbur a meeting request with Schlatt. The fox hybrid looked he had done nothing but mourn for weeks on end, it had only been three days since the festival.

Tommy finally understood what had even happened when the meeting between Pogtopia and Manburg begun. Everyone stood around a large table, even some of the members from outside the war had shown up, Hbomb, Eret and Sapnap standing next to Fundy and Niki, along with George and Quackity. Sapnap looked ready to snap someone neck, while the rest looked blank or depressed. Niki had the look of a mother who had lost a grown child, Eret a man who had lost a little brother, even Quackity looked like he was about to cry. Schlatt just looked tired.

Tubbo was missing, Tommy realized, his heart sinking and stomach swirling. He must have been injured in the fight, was he okay? The youngest's mind swirled with worry until Schlatt spoke.

"I assume you know why I called you here?" He said quietly, glaring at Wilburs calm smirk.

"To surrender?" The taller offered, his voice laced with somewhat of a happiness.

"You're an evil man, you know that?" Schlatt and Sapnap snarled at the same time.

"We are having a funeral, I felt like you'd like to see what you've done" Schlatt said bitterly, his tone saddened and angry.

"Funeral?" Tommy spoke up, glancing around at everyone in a panic, looking for answers. Inside he felt like he already knew, but his fear and disbelief pushed that part of him down so far it couldn't even breath.

Everyone stood in a silence for a second, all staring at Tommy, Wilbur or the floor. This was until Niki began to cry, Hbomb leading her out quickly. A few others quickly followed after that, leaving only Schlatt, Dream, Wilbur, Eret and Tommy.

"You didn't even tell him?" Eret asked quietly after the minutes spanned on. "You just... You didn't even tell him he was gone?" He repeated, somehow even sadder.

"Who was gone, what happening, and where's Tubbo?" Tommy asked frantically, turning from Eret to Dream to Wilbur.

"He's gone Tommy" Dream said calmly, placing a hand on the youngers shoulder.

"What do you mean gone? Did he leave?" Tommy asked despite already knowing. He didn't want to acknowledge the growing pain in his chest. The burning of tears threatening to spill out his eyes.

"He's dead Tommy, his throat was slit during the festival, someone killed him after the explosion got his legs" Schlatt explained, voice dulled with sadness.

"He's not, he's- no, no you're lying" Tommy croaked, trying to hold himself as tears began to flow. Dream turned and hugged him, trying to offer him as much comfort as possible.

Wilbur glanced over to Tommy "Don't waste your tears on a traitor" he demanded sharply. Tommy barely heard him, his voice muffled by not only Dreams hoodie, but also Tommy's own sobs.

———

They eventually had a ceremony, Wilbur was forbidden from attending, not like he was going to anyway. Tommy had cried the hardest, and days later Dream told him what had happened. Tommy left to live with Niki and Eret, Schlatt had allowed it after seeing the look of Tommy.

Days went on, eventually Phil found out and took Wilbur away to what they could only assume was years of therapy and a place away from the smp. Philza had mourned Tubbo for the first few days of his trip, comforted Tommy on his loss, inviting Technoblade to come with.

Technoblade stayed with his youngest brother, watched the days go by as everything attempted to return to normal. He made a house and farm for them to stay in, close enough to the graveyard for Tommy to walk and boy did Tommy walk.

Tubbos grave was placed in the middle of a field, no set grave stone, in its place a large oak and a field of flowers. He would've liked it, as the bees constantly frequented the spot. Tommy visited every day, sometimes just to talk and other times to sit and cry, asking his best friend how they had gotten to this point. It changed nothing.

Life would go on, Schlatt stepping down and Manburg eventually becoming nothing more than the name of a region of the SMP. Tommy didn't mind. He still talked with others, but it wasn't the same. He would never forget his best friend, but life would go on.


End file.
